Naruto, Blessed by the Goddesses
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Kakashi left Naruto to die at the Valley of the End. Three very important people saw this, Kami, Shinigami, and Tozi. Coming down to Naruto, the goddesses fought the approaching Akatsuki, ending them quickly, and gifted Naruto as their Chosen one. Sending him back to start over, Naruto is gifted by the goddesses and will kick ass.


A/N: Look, I know I said I didn't like a Naruto story where he's super strong of godlike right off the bat but... I broke. This challenge interested me so I figured 'Why the fuck not! Yeah, I'd be a hypocrite, but this is humanity! It's full of hypocrites!' So here's a story of an insanely strong Naruto! When/If I ever finish _this _story, there will be a sequel, possibly multiple in a series, and will be in different crossovers. But first is in the Naruto-verse. Anyway, I'm babbling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/God speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon/God thought

Let's begin.

Naruto laid on the now empty lakebed of the lake at the Valley of the End, on the precipice of death, two holes in his jacket. He was breathing heavily and could feel his life slipping away.

Next to him was the unconscious body of his former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, a slash across his hitae-ate and his body quite the worse for wear of the two boys.

Approaching fast was one Hatake Kakashi, sensei to the two boys and their third teammate, Haruno Sakura, as he silently begged to not be too late. His eyes widened in relief when he spotted the unconscious bodies of his students, or rather, at least the sleeping form of his Uchiha student. He sneered under his mask when he spotted the chest of the Kyuubi brat rising and falling, though barely. From his wounds, if Kakashi just _happened _to not bring him to Konoha, the Kyuubi brat would just _happen _to die. Smirking at his own simple plot, Kakashi retrieved the unconscious body of Sasuke and sneered down at Naruto. Taking out a kunai and shoving it into Naruto's chest, opposite side of his heart, just for good measure, Kakashi left, Sasuke in tow.

Naruto laid there, slowly dying, looking over his life. Thinking back, he was pathetic. He couldn't see the signs of so many things; Hinata's perfectly clear adoration of him, Sakura's complete disinterest in him, Sasuke's path down darkness from Orochi-teme's curse mark, everything was so obvious, but he didn't notice it until now... And he was dying.

"Move in." A monotone voice said.

Suddenly, ten figures appeared in the clearing, forming a circle around Naruto. They each had their individual quirks, but they all shared one thing; they all wore black cloaks with red clouds. The man leading the group wore an orange spiral mask, a hole over the right eye. He was flanked by two others, a blue-haired woman with an origami flower in her hair and stud piercing under her lower lip, the other was an orange haired man with a style exactly like Naruto's, piercing rippled grey-purple eyes, and piercings all over his face. Further off was the dynamic duo of Hoshigaki Kisame, a gargantuan man with blue skin and a very shark-like face as he held his precious Samehada over his shoulder, and Uchiha Itachi, a stoic main, Mangekyo Sharingan blazing as he stared impassively at Naruto. Next was the Zombie Duo, Kakuzu of Takigakure and the kinjutsu, **Jiongu**, and Hidan of Yugagakure, emissary of the occult Jashin. Next was the Artist Duo, Akasuna no Sasori, in his Hiruko human puppet, and the effeminate Deidara of the Iwagakure Bomb Division. Lastly was the oddity in Akatsuki (and that's saying something) was Zetsu, the plant man, his body half black, half white, as he stared at Naruto's body with hunger. Fucking cannibal.

"Now is the final step towards my dream, a perfect world; no hate, no war, no anger, just peace... The Kyuubi is ours." The frontmost man uttered in his deep, ominous voice.

**"Not. One. Step. Further." **A melodious, yet threatening to the group, voice uttered. Looking skyward, Akatsuki saw the heavenly figures of three women as they descended from the sky.

Tobi eyed them with mirth. "Kill them." he ordered of Kisame and Itachi.

Nodding at his order, the duo jumped, intent on finishing the fight quickly... only for their very existence to disappear as dust in the wind.

Tobi's lone eye widened, only to Narrow. "Deidara, Sasori." He said simply.

Both artists nodded, understanding their order, and already prepared their strongest attacks, Sasori jumping from his shell and brandishing his puppet body, summoning his army of 1000 puppets, Deidara feeding the mouth over his heart all the clay in his pouches.

Again, they were discarded as dust in the wind.

Tobi growled at how these women were thinning his numbers. "Hidan! Kakuzu!" He barked, knowing at least Hidan wouldn't die; his false god would keep him from dying. After this was all done, he would be the only god that mattered.

"Bring it, you bitches! Jashin-sama will relish your blood!" Hidan barked as he swung his triple scythe haphazardly, a style _kind of _there.

Kakuzu merely rolled his eyes and summoned all five of his hearts for his greatest attack, sending the elemental beam towards the group.

The second woman, in black, grabbed Hidan by his head, the scythe doing nothing against her flawless skin, and _tore his soul from his body and crushed it in her hand_, ending his existence as his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Tobi's eye widened again. _'Impossible! No one can kill Hidan! Not even me!' _He exclaimed in his mind.

The third woman, in green, merely held her hand up, and the deadly beam of elements veered from their course and drained into her head, leaving nothing behind. Pointing on finger at Kakuzu, the beams of elements returned, splitting into five beams, each piercing all his hearts, killing him as well.

Willing a sixth beam to form, she quickly snuffed out Zetsu's existence as well.

Tobi looked around as he was now left with two subordinates. Merely glaring at them over his shoulder, they nodded at his silent order, Pein readying his **Chibaku Tensei **as Konan formed her tell-tale paper wings, whipping up a tornado of the scraps. Again, they were silenced with a wave of the first woman's hand, Pein, all six of his paths, including the original Nagato, and Konan all dying as dust.

"No! No... I... I AM A GOD! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!" Tobi raved madly as he charged at the woman, forgoing his mask, showing his true identity as Obito Uchiha, former friend and teammate of Kakashi thought to be dead on the mission Kakashi received his special eye.

**"And yet..." **The second woman said, suddenly appearing in his path, grabbing his face. **"You will." **She finished, ripping out his tainted soul and crushing him, ending the existence of Akatsuki.

They turned around to their true goal: Uzumaki Naruto.

Weakly looking up, he saw the bright light of his end, and gave himself to death, only to feel the warm touch of a slender hand cup his cheek.

**"Naruto-kun? Wake up. It's not your time yet." **A soothing, melodious voice cooed in his ear.

Suddenly feeling the energy to move, Naruto slowly sat up, realizing he felt no fatigue from his wounds. Slowly standing up, Naruto looked around, finding he was surrounded by three beautiful women in an empty white room.

The one that had her hand on his cheek was in pure white; even her long hair was white. This woman seemed to have some odd obsession with the tint, as even her eyeliner, lipstick, nails, and eyelashes were all _white_. Her eyes were a heavenly honey gold as she smiled at Naruto, rather motherly. She wore long flowing robes that showed her ample cleavage that reminded Naruto of Obaa-chan, not that he stared or anything. Her sleeves dangled from right under her shoulders, showing her unblemished skin.

Next to her was a woman in stark contrast to her choice of dress. She wore pure black, and her skin was _lavender_, reminding him of a Hyuuga's eyes. Her hair was white, oddly enough, but it was more of a _deathly _white, in a style like an exaggerated form of Ero-Sennin's, and just above her forehead peeked out two red _horns_. Her eyes were a pair of black abyss', orange rings for irises as she eyed Naruto with mirth and... was that lust?

The third woman had tanned skin, and the same condition of dress, in forest green, but it was torn, showing her midriff and legs that went on for _days_. She was barefoot and her hair was brown and curled near the tips, giving her a flirtatious look, her bright green eyes staring at Naruto with a combination of the prior women's' stares.

"Uh... is this heaven? It's not so bad, though I envisioned more ramen. Hot women are a nice alternative, though." Naruto commented, more to himself but the empty whiteness they were in made his voice echo, the women clearly hearing him and blushing lightly.

**"You're not dead or dying, Naruto-kun. You are much to important to us for you to die." **The lavender-skinned woman commented, capturing him in a hug. Though, due to the difference in height, his face was shoved into the Valley of Heaven, er I mean her breasts.

**"Uh, Shini-chan? If you keep hugging him like that, he **_**will **_**die from suffocation." **The first woman deadpanned.

The one suffocating Naruto with affection, and her chest, sweat dropped and giggled nervously, releasing the boy from her bosomy prison, laughing as he gasped for air. **"Eheh, sorry Kami-chan. Just got caught up in the moment. besides, look at him! He's an adorable little gaki!" **She commented as she seized Naruto's cheeks and pinched them like a visiting aunt.

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto yelped, waving his arms in the air, frantic for help from the woman assaulting his sensitive cheeks.

Realizing she was hurting him, the woman lessened her grip. **"And those whisker marks make him look like a fox kit." **she commented, rubbing her cheek against his. Deep from Naruto's throat, a low rumble sounded, and he _purred_.

All was silent as the group of four just processed what just happened in their heads. Suddenly, the three woman tackled the boy, screaming out 'KAWAII!' and rubbing his cheeks and head, eliciting more purrs from him, like a lazy cat.

When they finally stopped, Naruto found himself on his back, with a rather nice weight on his waist. Looking up, he blushed horribly as he realized the third woman was straddling his waist, her face red as she panted slightly, grinding her hips against him. He fought a groan that wanted to erupt from his mouth, and managed to squirm away from under her.

**"Now is not the time for that." **Kami commented, lifting the woman up by her robes, ignoring Naruto's indignant squawks about being molested. She was completely serious now. **"Naruto-kun, do you know who we are?" **She asked.

Naruto shook his head, still trying to wrap his brain around the first thing that was said. He just took a fist of lightning to his heart, and he felt something stab the other side of his chest, and he _wasn't going to die? _What type of fuckery is this shit?!

**"We are the three goddesses that watch over your world. I am Kami, Goddess of Heaven, Life, and Light." **The first said.

**"I am Shinigami, Goddess of Hell, Death, and Darkness." **The lavender beauty added.

**"And I am Tozi, Goddess of Nature." **The final said.

**"And we have been watching you, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." **They said together.

Naruto was silent as his brain tried to reboot itself after this influx of input, I mean process what the fuck just happened. These were the three goddesses that watched over the Elemental Nations and they were watching _him?! The Kyuubi brat? _"Why me?" He asked quietly, but the women heard.

**"You have massive potential, and we aim to see it brought to fruition. Naruto-kun, we are going to given you several special gifts, then send you back in time so you can redo your life. You have many things ahead of you, Naruto-kun, and we aim to help you." **Kami explained as she approached Naruto.

"Whoa whoa whoa what gifts?" Naruto asked, only for further questions to be silenced as Kami seized his lips with her own, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, engaging his own in a sensual war as Naruto felt his body change.

Kami stepped back, a flirtatious smirk on her face at Naruto's redden face, only for Shinigami to jump in and repeat the process, only adding in a little more. She raised her right leg a little bit, straddling it around Naruto's, as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast, moaning into the kiss as she grinded her hips against him, causing him to groan in return, again feeling a change build within him.

Shinigami stepped back, thoroughly satisfied for now, as she eyed the boy with open lust, especially the tent in his pants.

After he was thoroughly molested, Naruto looked at the two women incredulously, only to be tackled by the final woman, Tozi. She seemed to continue what she started before, seizing his lips and grinding her hips against his manhood through his pants. Before anything could be accomplished, the final change was built inside Naruto, and Tozi jumped back, watching him be engulfed in a bright light.

The light faded, and a new Naruto was born. Standing from the epicenter of the light, Naruto stood tall, taller than he was before. Now he was 6' 2", his body toned and built to perfection, but not to the extent of a bodybuilder. He now wore a black cloak, crimson flames licking the bottom, as the kanji for the three goddesses shone on his back proudly. He wore a flak jacket, customized grey with the Uzumaki swirl over his heart, ANBU pants tapered into steel-toed boots. He smirked as he opened his eyes, and showed his new doujutsu.

_The _new doujutsu, Twilight, his sclera black, his irises forest green, and his pupils an ever-changing myriad of colors, like a rainbow, as in the very center was a white star, like a compass rose.

**"You now have power of Light and can heal any injury of the mind, body and soul." **Kami explained her contribution to Naruto's gifts.

**"You have power over Darkness and can injure the soul." **Shinigami explained.

**"You now have control over all the elements, including what you humans call sub-elements, you can talk to and understand animals and insects, and your senses are as great as any of them." **Tozi added.

**"Your eyes are the combination of the three doujutsu, Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan. We also uploaded every jutsu into your brain and you can accomplish them without hand seals and saying the name and perfect control." **Kami explained again. This time, she raised her hands to the sky, nine colored lights forming in her grasp. She thrust them towards Naruto, watching them be absorbed into his body, more specifically, the seal.

**"And you now hold all the bijuu, brought together and remade into the Juubi. You will have perfect control over its youkai. Now we send you back; you better not disappoint Naruto-kun." **Kami finished with a flirtatious wink as a portal opened and Naruto was sucked in. She turned to her sisters. **"Wells girls, looks like we got a little talk with Konoha." **She said cheerfully. _Too _cheerfully.

**"We gonna fuck them up?" **Shinigami asked with her evil grin.

**"Oh, we'll fuck them up **_**real **_**good." **She answered with her own grin as the descended on Konoha.

The Elemental Nations just lost the strongest village, by an act of the gods.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was flying through the portal of reality as he made his journey back in time.

The Naruto in the past was currently snickering as he marveled over his artwork; he had just repainted the Hokage Monument. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a white light, and was replaced with the newly changed Naruto from the 'future.'

Naruto looked around, finding he was at the exact point where one of the more... misunderstanding ANBU attacked him, not just for what he did. He sighed as he sensed the chakra signature of Unagi-teme. "Hello, Unagi-teme." Naruto drawled.

"Demon." Unagi said out loud, brandishing his tanto.

Naruto sighed. "We _really _gonna do this?" He asked, only for his answer to be a rush of the ANBU baying for his blood. He sighed again and thrust his hand downward, willing lightning chakra to form. **"Chidori!" **He yelled, disappeared in a burst of speed as he appeared behind the ANBU, slamming his attack through his heart, immediately killing him. He let the body fall limp, off his hand, and used a small bit of gravity manipulation to disperse the blood from his hand. Disappearing in a yellow flash, Naruto appeared home, ignoring the ensuing havoc his killing of an ANBU created. He signed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Looking around his little _hovel_, Naruto sneered at the dilapidated abode. "I dealt with this shit for 12 years?" He quietly questioned. Shaking his head, he grabbed one of the small clay figures he procured from a trash can and used chakra to mold it, using his new Explosion Release to make the clay from his old life useful. Breaking it apart into smaller bits, Naruto successfully form 4 clay spiders and sent them to the four corners of his apartment as he left, walking towards the Hokage Tower. When he was halfway there, he said one thing. "Kai."

_BOOM!_

His apartment exploded ferociously and went up in flames. He cared not for anything he left inside as he walked up the steps to Hiruzen's office, sneering as he could hear the cheers of the civilians when they realized the 'demon brats' house just blew up, possibly with him inside. "Fools, all of them." He muttered under his breath as he passed the secretary, ignoring her indignant protests and threats of bringing in the ANBU for the 'likes of him.'

She'd get hers, too. They all would soon enough.

Throwing the door off its hinges with a small **Shinra Tensei**, Naruto walked into the office, scowling at the old man he dared call a grandfather figure before. "Hokage-_sama_, I demand my birthright." Naruto said plainly, grounding out the honorific as if it were the demon the civilians made him out to be.

"Listen here, young man, but you have no right to barge into my office and- Naruto-kun, is that you?" Hiruzen asked, finally realizing Naruto stood before him, only he was vastly different.

His demeanor, his behavior, his clothes, everything was changed! Even his posture remarked that he was sick and tired of everything.

"Don't change the subject, jii-san, I want what is rightfully mine." Naruto snapped back.

"Naruto-kun, I have no idea what you're talking about; I already gave you your monthly allowance." Hiruzen answered.

"Not that, you lying fool, my inheritance! I know my father was the Yondaime and my mother was the Red Hot Habanero of Uzu no Kuni! I know they left me an estate and inheritance and I want it now. I will not allow myself to live within that den of discord, especially since it's up in flames." Naruto commented.

"I heard. I was hoping you weren't in that fire. I'm glad to see I was right." Hiruzen commented, then his eyes widened and he made a hand seal, the room flashing blue. "How?" He asked.

"Let's just say a few birdies told me." Naruto answered. "And just to let you know, I am not the Naruto you knew; I am changed. For the better. Now stop stalling and giving me what I came here for." Naruto _ordered _of the Hokage.

Hiruzen's eyes turned hard. "I don't know where you got such an attitude, but know I am the Hokage first and your guardian second. You will not make demands of me. But if it will placate you, fine." He said, getting up and withdrawing Naruto's inheritance from behind the picture of the Yondaime. "The first scroll has the deed to your new home. The second has all the techniques your father left you." He explained, tossing them to Naruto.

Naruto immediately burned the second scroll and pocketed the first.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "What have you done?!" He yelled.

As an answer, Naruto raised his hand, forming a perfect Rasengan in a split second and disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing right behind Hiruzen, the sphere just an inch from the small of his back. "I know all I need to from my father. I don't need his techniques." Naruto said and disappeared in another flash, this time not reappearing.

Hiruzen was gobsmacked as this changed Naruto seemed more powerful than ever if he can use the two famous techniques of his father. _'May Kami have mercy on the souls of whoever crosses his path.' _Hiruzen mentally prayed.

**(Namikaze estate)**

Naruto looked up at the abandoned home, finding it was in near perfect condition, oddly enough. Just some cracks and cobwebs, nothing a few Kage Bunshin could solve. Speaking of which… without even a single twitch, five bunshin poofed into existence. "Get started on fixing this mess." He ordered, musing over what he should do to pass the time. "Don't need training, have perfect control over every jutsu in existence and my youkai. Guess I can just spend the time making new jutsu." Naruto spent the next few hours creating new techniques, starting with the rasengan. He started adding elements to it, starting with wind.

He created the **Rasen-Shuriken**.

Leaving the other four for later, he started on different versions of the rasengan itself; dual rasengan, giant rasengan, rasengan barrages (with the help of Kage Bunshin, of course) and other things.

He started training in the aspects of his Twilight doujutsu, training in the techniques of the Byakugan and Sharingan the goddesses implanted into his brain, and working on the gravity manipulation of the Rinnegan. With said third of his doujutsu, he also trained in all forms of the sub-elements, and trying to integrate the Rasengan into each. He made one for Ice and Wood, so far, so it was good progress. Speaking of the sub-elements, he realized that there was literally only one technique for Storm Release. What the fuck? He shook his head, knowing the clan for Ranton was in Kumogakure and could have made many more techniques, but they decided to dick around and just keep the one, Laser Circus. Naruto vowed to form more techniques for Storm Release; it was an extremely versatile technique. The piercing power of lightning with the fluidity of water; how can you not think of more for it?! It makes fucking lasers! _Lasers!_

Ahem. Brushing that mental rant aside, Naruto set about creating a technique for Storm Release. While the godesses gave him perfect control over jutsu _already _created, the process of creating _new _jutsu was as slow as it would be even _if _he wasn't blessed by them. He growled and set about making himself an army of Kage Bunshin to help his progress.

**(One hour later)**

Naruto stood in the middle of his oddly scarred field. Oddly scarred alluding to the sheer curious patterns scorched in the ground. They were zigzag lines, or curves, or pure squiggles as if drawn by a three-year old. Once he officially made it, he had to name it. Hmm, due to its nature, he decided on **Storm Release: Laser Octopus Fury**. It created the normal halo, but at his feet, and the beams shot upwards, but stayed connected to the halo, and spun around him, creating a sort of defense with his lasers, a brilliant light show when not used lethally.

He chuckled as he found his perfect control from the goddesses soon kicked in, and he didn't need hand signs or to call the name of his new technique in order to use it.

He then set about training in his youkai, only to stop, realizing the oppressive feeling the foul chakra would give off would set off all kinds of alarms throughout Konoha. He decided to leave it for later.

Moving to the roof of his new home, Naruto looked over Konoha and felt nothing but contempt for his _home_. They shunned him, they despised him, and they loved the Uchiha, until the very end. Even when he left the village, people spout off that either the 'demon brat' or Orochimaru corrupted 'Uchiha-sama' and tempted him to power. He sneered as he thought of a couple of faces to could erase off the face of the earth. Naruto then smirked.

Konoha was in for a rude awakening, for Naruto was blessed by three goddesses, held the strongest demon to ever exist, knew absolutely every jutsu in existence, and was all around stronger than anything these people could do.

He smirked. Life was funny when it got ironic.

End Ch. 1

So, tell me what you think. Yeah, I know I hate on the genre, but this will be a godlike Naruto. Sigh. But, I'll enjoy it, and creating all sorts of new jutsu for each element and sub-element. I mean seriously, I checked, and Storm Release literally has only one technique. Dafuq? Thats about to change, even if it's here!

Ja ne!


End file.
